Pandora Hearts: The Immortal Contractors
by Wolf Strife
Summary: Full Summery inside.Who is Alice and the Will of the Abyss's Brother, Who are the immortal contractors, and What the hell does Lotte Have to do with any of this?


Pandora Hearts:The immortal contractors

Romance/Family/Humor/Action/Drama and Adventure

Full Summary: What happens when both Alice and the will of the abyss find out that they have an older brother, who just happens to be the very contractor of one of the very first chain itself, who's powers are rumored to surpass those of the B-Rabbit and even the Will of the Abyss themselves. Why does Alyss have no control over her older brother's chains? Why does he have more than one chain? Why is he even still alive if he was supposedly born over a 100years ago? Why does he still look like an 18 year old teenager? What the hell does Lotti have to do with any of this?

I do NOT own Pandora Hearts or Final Fantasy VII (Which you will see how this ties into this story). The prologue and a few chapters take place in the 100 year past (pre-Tragedy events). Kaiser Tenshi is the Title given to the head of the Tenshi Dukedom; much like Glen Baskerville (Oswald Baskerville) is to the head of the Baskerville Dukedom, so Kaiser's real name is mentioned a few time times throughout this story. Kaiser is actually the half sibling of Alice and Alyss. Sorry if Lotti seems OOC in this chapter.

Prologue: MY WHAT!

This was a very busy day in the Baskerville's castle. The nephew of the Glen Baskerville, who just happened to be the new head of the infamous Tenshi Dukedom, a royal family to rival the Baskerville's in both power, status, and wealth, was coming in for a family visit and important matters. Lotti was not sure why Master Glen had summoned her to her study and why it was required for her to be dressed in her most elegant looking formal dress, but she did not dare question his orders. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." she heard her masters deep voice muttered.

She entered his study, to find her master sitting at his desk, and 22 year old male sitting in the lounge chair in front of the desk to the left of the empty lounge chair. He bore a zipped-up black floor length leather hooded cloak; the left side of his entire body except his face and neck were hidden beneath his cloak. He wore a black with red pin-striped suit underneath it, along with two black leather gloves covering his hands. He had iridescent red, wild unkempt hair, with spiky bangs, just like her masters, pale skin, and crimson glowing red eyes.

"Charlotte, I'd like you to meet my nephew, "Kaiser" Baskerville Tenshi, the Duke of the Tenshi Dukedom." Glen said as the male stood up. "Kaiser, this is my servant, Charlotte." The man took Lotte's left hand in his right and kissed the back of it gently.

"It is an honor to meet you Charlotte." Kaiser said.

"The honor is all mine." She said giving a slight bow as she blushed.

"Please sit." Glen said. "There is an important matter to be discussed at hand that I'd like to discuss with the both of you." The two of them took their seats in the arm chair. "Charlotte, it has been within the best interests between the Baskervilles and Kaiser's personal advisers of his household to keep the ties between the two families in good order by having him wedded to a servant of the Baskervilles. The servant must show absolute loyalty and dedication in order to be the wife of my nephew here. Since you are the only servant I know who matches this description, you are now to be wedded to young Kaiser here. So informally speaking, Charlotte, meet your Fiancé, "Kaiser" Baskerville Tenshi." He had a small smile on his face, knowing she will freak out. He could see the look on Jack's face if he could see Lotti's reaction and the look on her face right now.

"MYYYYYYYYYY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Lotti screamed as she stood up, which was so loud that everyone in the whole castle could hear her. Some of the birds that were perched on the roof or nearby buildings flew away because it was so loud. She lost her balance and tripped backward on the chair's leg, but only to be caught by Kaiser's outstretched arm. She blushed at the contact but quickly shook it off as she regained her balanced and sat back down in the chair all shakily. Her crazed bright pink eyes were wide with shock and surprise before Glen went on explaining on why she was chosen to betrothed to his nephew.

To be continued….

Authors note: This chapter is really short due to it being a cliff hanger. The rest of the chapters will be longer.


End file.
